Attack on Titan: New Allies
by Erenzio
Summary: Hello everyone! I've been working on an Attack on Titan x Naruto crossover, and i have many ideas for it! - This is still my first time to make an fanfic about something, so i still need to build up some experience! And I will keep heading forwards! I hope you guys will enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

Attack on Titan x Naruto project

2015

There is an teen named ''Eren Jaeger'' as he stood on the wall on the lookout for the gaint monsters that are trying to erase all of humanity.

''Eren, come down here for a sec'' as an unknown voice said ''Yes captain Levi! What's wrong?'' as he complained inside his mind ''Eren just follow me, i will give you the details later.'' they walked to an old empty house ''Do you remember this place Eren?'' As Eren looked at the ground and the roof ''What.. wait this is my house'' As he slices through the door as he took his swords ''Tch.. Eren you will never change you will have to clean the mess you made later.'' He walks into the empty house as he sighned ''Don't tell Mikasa about this building.''

scene changed to a peaceful village deep in the forest

''Lord seventh! the village is under attack!'' as the villager screamed, The man with the blonde spiky hair stood up and looks out of the window ''I don't see any attacks whatsoever!'' ''They are outside the village lord seventh! gaint humans are going to walk over the village!'' As Naruto looks out of the window he sees an gaint head sticking out of the trees ''W-what the?! WHAT IS THAT?!'' ''We have to warn the others!'' Multi shadowclone jutsu! as Naruto made 25 shadow clones and the original ran to Hinata and himiwari as they walked on the street ''Hinata! Hinata! Are you alright? and where is Boruto ?'' as Naruto looked worried at Hinata ''N-naruto-kun w-what's wrong Boruto is at the ninja academy!'' Naruto looks at himiwari ''Hinata! go with himiwari to the village's shelter! gain't humans are comming this way!'' Hinata looked shocked ''G-gain't humans? a-are you sure about that N-naruto-kun?'' Suddenly one of the titans stepped into the village ''Is this an genjutsu?'' Naruto asked in himself while using chakra control he learned from jiraiya ''This is the real deal! but what are they? Hinata! take himiwari and GO! I will search for Boruto!'' the blonde looking man created 100 more clones to search for Boruto, after a while searching he finally found his son with Sarada and konohamaru ''Konohamaru! go and find shikamaru! tell him to get to the hokage's mansion !'' as Naruto's clone reached everyone and put every villager in the village's shelter ''Sakura-chan! take care of the others! your medical ninjutsu will come in handy! I will defeat those gaint monsters!'' Naruto Ran forwards an titan and dodged the attempt to get grabbed by an 15-meters high monster ''That was close, you know!'' Naruto smiles and threw thousands paper bomb kunais while using his shadow clones and the monster fell on the ground without moving ''Guys! throw all the paper bombs you have into the monsters face! they will die from it! just look at this one behind me!'' Suddenly the titan stood up and his head starts to regenerate

While the hidden leaf village got attacked the scene went back to Eren and Levi

''As you see Eren this house in an replica of your own house in wall maria.. We the survey corps made it just for you.. So.. We expect you to remember what happened in your past and what information you could give us what Mr. Jaeger said about the basement.'' ''But captain Levi! I already told you everything what I know about the basement!'' Eren looks at the door and remembers his father taking something downstairs ''Wait a minute...'' He walked to the door and puts his hand on it ''I remember my father taking some... thing down stairs into the basement'' Levi looks at Eren and nods at him ''What else do you remember..'' Eren looks at the ground ''That was the only thing I remember!'' ''Tch.. Eren you dissapointing brat'' Eren starts to look angry at Levi ''What's with that stare Eren...?'' ''ugh nothing'' Eren replied ''Well le-'' Suddenly there was an voice pretty much known by Eren ''Captain Levi! Eren! come quick!'' ''A-armin what's wrong?'' Eren and levi both are looking at armin ''get on the walls! Erwin summoned both of you!'' Levi and Eren had their 3dm gear on and went on top of the wall where Erwin was ''What's wrong comander..?'' ''Just look straigh ahead of you it seems that titans are attacking something or someone'' Just as that Mikasa and Armin came back and are looking straight ahead ''WAIT THERE ARE STILL PEOPL THERE!'' Eren said ''What are you talking about Eren?'' Mikasa said while trying to see what Eren saw ''Just look closely! they are shooting some sort of canons!'' ''Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Levi I want you three to go there and see what's really going on out there! there will be an squad following you guys just to be safe.'' erwin said with an raising his voice ''We got it!''

Naruto and his crew were fighting for the sake of the village

''Naruto we have to leave for now!'' Naruto smiles ''I won't go! and I wont give up! I will keep this village safe! No matter what!'' Naruto looked with an destined face as he went into ninetails chakra mode while suddenly Kakashi appeared ''Kakashi Sensei! what happened?'' while kakashi leaking blood from his lost arm ''Worry not Narut-'' as he is coughing blood ''Guy has fallen in battle'' Naruto looked at the ground as he shed some tears and suddenly someone joined the battlefield ''Wolf fang over fang!'' As he pushed the titan away with the wolf fang over fang ''Lord seventh! Let us help you!'' Naruto looks behind and sees Shino, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten standing there ready to fight ''Guys! nice timing!'' ''Shino! Get kakashi to the village's shelter now and let Sakura treath his wounds! fast!'' as naruto looked worried to shino ''...'' as an horde titans went into the city and destroyed the buildings there was an weird red smoke in the right position ''Naruto.. is that your doing?'' as Kiba and the others were looking at Naruto ''N-no it wasn't me.. JUST IGNORE IT FOR NOW AND KEEP THE VILLAGE SAFE! we have to kill those gaint monsters!'' ''The only thing we can do is to get those gaint humans out of the village and attack them in the hidden leaf's forest, you will be able to enter kuruma mode and fight those things head on'' as shikamaru appeared ''heh just as smart as ever'' Naruto created once again a thousands of shadow clones to draw the Titan's attention and drew them out of the village ''HEEEEEY COME HEREEEE YOU STUPID MONSTER YOU LIKE TO EAT HUMANS RIGHT? TRY TO EAT AN SHADOW CLONE!'' Shikamaru's plan was an succes and all of the titans were out of the village ''Alright Kuruma! Lets roll!'' He ran forwards the horde titans and created an massive Rasengan in Kuruma's hands ''THIS IS FOR GUY SENSEI!'' The titan fell down on the ground without any signs of moving ''One down just 7 more to go!''

As the scene went back to Eren and Levi while trying to figure out what they seeing

''What in the world is that thing'' ''What is It captain Levi?'' the others replied in concern ''Just take a look for yourself if you want to know it'' As Eren was the first one to watch all that what happened ''WHAT IS THAT YELLOW THING? It looks like a gaint fox that is burning to death!'' Levi looked emotionless at Eren ''A burning gaint fox.. Tell me how that thing can be so big and how in the world could it burn as the titans can't even spit fire or anything like that..'' Eren nods in confusion ''What is your plan Captain?'' Levi looked at the gaint fox again ''Look closely'' Eren grabs the telescope and looks at the gaint fox as it is making an huge attack ''It killed off one titan! We have to try and make it our ally!'' Mikasa, Armin smiles and looks through the telescope aswell ''Eren is right! People are out there! And it seems that it is protecting them!'' Armin said with an exciting voice ''Captain Levi! We have to act fast! Before it will get eaten!'' ''Eren.. We can't just make decisions like that..'' Eren looked angry at Levi and the others ''I'm going!'' As Eren went to grab an horse and went for the gate ''HEY! OPEN UP!'' Eren yelled out loud ''I HAVE PREMISSION TO GET OUTSIDE THE WALLS'' They opened the gate and let Eren through ''Tch.. Not this again'' as levi sighned ''I suppose that we can't let the last hope of mankind go without us.. Mikasa, Armin.. Lets get going'' ''YES'' As they salute forwards Levi ''Here are 7 horses.. 3 for us and 4 for the survivors out there.. We have to get as many people back as needed.. if this all will go well this would be an huge victory for humanity.. so don't screw this up you brats'' Suddenly there was an huge blast of wind and some awefull sound

The end of chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic and it's far from being perfect I know! But I will keep trying! So tell me your ideas about it and tell me what I did good and what could have been better! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Attack on titan x Naruto Project

2015

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM an huge explosion was there that caused an crater as Eren sat there on his horse with an scared expression on his face ''W-w-what was that?! Did something hit the earth?'' Eren keep staring at the direction of the explosion ''Wait a minute, it's where that giant yellow fox was fighting those titans!'' ''Eren!'' Mikasa yelled while riding on her horse ''Ereeeeen! Are you safe!?'' as Armin stepped off his horse to see if Eren has any wounds ''Hey brat.. Get back on your horse.. If you want to stay alive that is, anyways Eren.. What happened? You sure could have seen more than any of us did.. So I understand that you will explain it as fast as possible..'' ''Captain Levi there is no time explaining it! We wasted too much time already! Lets go everyone! There could lay wounded people that need our help!'' As Eren went off riding on his horse into the direction of the explosion as suddenly there was a sigh from Levi ''When will he finally understand the word ''Captain''.. But he does have a point.. Follow me brats'' As Levi went to follow Eren ''Mikasa! Let's go!'' As Armin looked at Mikasa ''Yeah'' Mikasa Replied ''Eren.. stop and listen to me…'' As Eren stopped and Mikasa and Armin catched up ''Look at the left side.. There are a lot of titans there.. It looks like that the titans are attracted by the explosion so we have to hurry up before it's too late.. We have to avoid any titan we see and don't get in sight of them.. Our mission is to capture the Yellow Fox''

As the smoke fade away Naruto and the others kept standing there in the distance

Naruto kept looking at the crater as there were some remaining parts of those giant monsters ''Sai come here for a sec!'' ''Yes Naruto?'' As Sai smiled at Naruto with his eyes closed ''Can you make two of your beasts to take those arms and legs back to the village?'' ''Yes, I will lord seventh'' Ninja art: Super beast scroll! There were two birds that took one arm and one leg away ''It's pointless to bring everything back to the village, don't you think Naruto?'' ''Naruto!'' As shikamaru started to walk forwards him ''What's wrong Shikamaru?'' ''There are more monsters getting near the village! We should seal the village off so no one can come in!'' Naruto started to look at the clouds and nods at Shikamaru ''Get everyone out of the village's shelter once the seal around the village is active and tell everyone to stand before the hokage's mansion'' Shikamaru looked kinda surprised at Naruto ''What?! Why me?! Awhhhh man what a drag!'' Naruto looked annoyed at shikamaru ''Just do it! Let Kiba and Sai help you!'' ''The sealing team! Prepare to place the seal as soon as possible! The giant monsters are coming close to the village'' Naruto looked at them with an serious face ''Yes sir!'' as the sealing team replied back ''It will take 30 mins to prepare and activate it!'' Naruto ran back to the village and searched for Hinata Boruto and Himawari and went to the village's shelter as he found them there safe and sound ''Thank you Konohamaru for saving Boruto and Sarada!'' as he smiled at the kids ''No problem big brother Naruto!'' as he smiled back ''Geez Konohamaru you still keep on calling me big brother'' ''Hey old geezer I could have taken care of myself you know!'' Hinata looked at Boruto and looks back to Naruto ''Don't talk like that t-'' ''it's alright Hinata'' as Naruto hugged her ''Boruto I understand that you want to become stronger but you still are a kid you know!'' ''I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU OLD GEEZER'' Naruto grabbed Boruto's hand as he tried to run away ''Boruto.. I know that once you are older that you would surpass even me! And I want that to happen aswell! So I will do everything to keep you and anyone else alive so w-'' Boruto looked at Naruto while he tried his best not to cry ''Yeah just like what happened to guy sensei and some others right?'' As Boruto said while crying ''I don't know what happened there but I do know that I will keep you three safe! And the rest of the villagers as well! That is an promise!'' As Naruto said while smiling ''We can't stay here Naruto! I can't believe that I'm saying this but we have to abandon the village and go to an safe place. I don't know what those things were but there are too many of them! Just look at them! They are everywhere! The seal will break soon! We have no choice but to leave.. I-I don't even know if Sasuke is still alive.. he's still out there all alone'' As sakura said while she was crying thinking about Sasuke ''Heh.. Sakura, Sasuke will survive out there. He is tough you know! We will survive as well! I said that I would keep this village alive didn't I? I won't ever give up! I won't let them destroy this village any longer! The seal won't disappear that fast! We will have enough time to think about an plan!'' As Naruto smiled at Sakura and the rest ''Just leave it to me! Now please go to the hokage's mansion'' Naruto said while he walked to the hokage's mansion

Eren and the others successfully avoided the titans and went in search for the giant yellow fox

''Captain Levi! There is a village right there!'' Eren said while looking at Levi ''There is no point in going there.. The titans could have easily destroyed that place as it is in the open field.. so i-'' Suddenly they all hear someone loud voice coming from the village ''Captain, Eren is right. There are survivors within that village, they have somehow survived to what happened here.'' Mikasa looked at Eren and then at Levi while suddenly Armin started to talk ''We can bring them into our walls! If they have survived this all then.. they know how to deal with them as well! Remember back at the battlefield? They killed off those seven titans!'' Levi started looking emotionless as always at the blue sky ''You know that the Yellow fox killed them right.. they survived because of it..'' ''Exactly! The Fox killed them but it showed intelligence and seems to be helping this village! We should really check it out! I'm sure that they have more information about it!'' Armin looked at the village while Levi started looking at Armin ''Tch.. Alright everyone.. We do as this brat said and follow his plan, get as much information as you can get'' They went into the village by horse and kept moving forwards ''Where is everyone…?'' Suddenly they hear someone talking further in the village and they went to the place where they heard a voices and sees a large group of people standing before an huge building ''Hey Captain Levi, someone is standing on the building can you see who it is?'' Levi gave Eren the scope and whined ''It was your friend his plan so you better look for yourself..'' Eren grabbed the scope out from Levi's hands and looked above at the building through the scope and sees an Man with blonde hair standing with an white cape and an weird looking hat in his hands ''I think that he's the leader of this place'' Suddenly he spoke to the people ''Everyone! The situation is totally under control. We had an tough battle with those giants but we managed to defeat it. I know that there were a lot of people that were killed in action! They served for the sake of the village and died as the heroes of the village! Their deaths won't be in vain as we have learned a lot from them! I will keep this village save and won't let anyone of you die! That is an promise! There is an seal all around the village so no one can come in or out! And all the ninja missions have been cancelled, we will soon contact the other nations!'' Levi looked at Eren, Mikasa and Armin ''I wonder if he is the person that defeated those titans.. As he said ''We defeated those giants'' So that means that he must have defeated them..'' Naruto stood there with his arms crossed and noticed those four people on their horses

The end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto x Attack on titan project

2015-2016

Eren kept looking at the guy standing on the hokage's mansion '' heichou, he probably noticed our presence by now. What do you want to do?'' ''Eren, calm down and think about taking actions before you do something reckless like that. You don't know if those people are dangerous or not so we have to wait.'' Armin replied before Levi even could make an move ''We have no choice but to capture him and force him to go back with us behind the walls.. If anything goes wrong with this plan it could mean the downfall of humanity..'' ''But he seems like an nice person that is looking after his village he wouldn't hurt anyone if it isn't attacking the village in general! We can't just capture him and act like nothing ever happened!'' While Eren looked at Levi and Armin while he stopped talking ''Look, we really want more information we have to be reasonable with them.'' As Eren began to look at the man standing at the hokage's mansion ''Alright.. But Eren know that you are responsible if anything may go wrong.. If anyone of us will die because your talking would lead to an war it will be all your fault.. So are you ready to trust them and risk our lives with it?'' Mikasa stepped of the horse and stared at Levi ''Eren's plan sounds more reasonable than any other plan we've heard at the moment'' ''Alright I get where you are going.. Alright we'll go with Eren his plan and talk to the man on the roof'' Hinata appeared next to Naruto ''Naruto-kun, there are 4 strangers from another village down there but they don't seem like enemies. What do you want to do about them? Should we send them away or.. They might could be spies looking for information about the ninja alliance.'' Naruto scratched his head and smiles when he looked down at those four strangers ''That isn't necessary they aren't an treat! I send an shadow clone to spy on look out for them, and from what I have noticed they probably don't even know what chakra is so they don't know any Jutsu! They mentioned talking to me and I wanted to ask you if you could bring the four of them at our house'' Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes full of hope as always while he smiled ''A-alright Naruto-kun I will talk to them and take them to our home, I saw an A ranked mission in the mansion about keeping an Princess safe from the hidden waterfall village and I wanted Sarada and Boruto to take the mission with Shikamaru and konohamaru both as leaders. I've heard that there aren't any giant monsters yet so maybe they could move alongside their villagers to the hidden leaf village where it is safe!'' ''Alright! Thank you Hinata! I wanted to appoint the mission to Boruto anyways since he was complaining about having D-ranked missions so this maybe should do the trick! Especially when this is an life-depending mission he will learn the responsibilities of people depending on him and how it is to keep people safe.'' (Although I wanted more after the third hokage gave us the A-ranked mission in our childhood haha) Hinata walked straight through the four strangers with an cute smile on her face ''Hi everyone! I see that you guys are new here? The hokage wanted to talk with you all in our house where no one should disturb us from our chat.'' As she continued to smile ''Hey my name is Eren! Nice to meet you, the hokage you're speaking of is that the guy standing there on the roof?'' As Eren points his finger forwards the guy standing on the roof ''It's nice to meet you too Eren, my name is Hinata! Yes the guy standing on the roof also known as the hokage's mansion is the hokage himself, I'm sure you two will be getting along pretty well! Please step off your horses and let the people in the villagers take care of it, they really should be hungry and exhausted after all that traveling. Besides that you guys seem like you could get some rest as well'' ''Yes ma'am'' as Eren, Mikasa and Armin replied to her and stepped off the horses ''Captain Levi aren't you going to step off your horse?'' While captain levi kept looking at Naruto he step off his horse ''Eren.. I need to speak with you somewhere private..'' ''uhm'' While he looked at Armin and Mikasa ''Sure!'' as they both walked away ''Eren.. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to put you in charge untill this mission is over.. You can see it as an sort test from commander Erwin, you seem to be very like by that woman there and you seem like a good talker considering the situation we're in.. I'm sorry to put such an burden onto your shoulders but this shouldn't be anything considering the mission with Annie, so the advice what I can give you is don't screw this up you hear me..?'' As Levi kept glaring at Eren ''Y-yes ofcourse! You can count on me!'' as he replied with yet an scared look on his face ''Alright.. let's head back..''

As Eren and Levi walked back they got an even better look at the damage that has been done to the village

''His name is Naruto, he can be an hot-head at times but please don't mind him. He has been going through a lot in his past and he made his dream come true to be respected and to become the hokage of the leaf!'' As Eren heard Hinata's conversation with Armin and Mikasa ''Oh you two are back already?'' Armin said while starting to laugh a bit ''Eren! Are you alright?! Did that short guy do anything bad to you?!'' Mikasa while glaring at captain Levi ''Look Brat, because I one time kicked Eren doesn't mean we're enemies.. Whatever just do what you're being told to and don't interfere..'' Armin looked at Mikasa while she had her hands on her swords intending to slice it through Levi's neck ''Mikasa! I'm alright! Nothing happened to me and nothing will happen to me either!'' As Eren said while having an serious look at Mikasa ''That's an promise!'' Hinata laughed while asking ''Are you two in an relationship?'' Eren and Mikasa both blushed and responded ''We are like brother and sister'' (Why did she asked that in the first place? Do we really seem like we're in an relationship? I mean she is always there for me and she i- No I can't think like that she is my sister) ''Enough with the chat.. Hinata could you bring us to the place you spoke of..'' ''Hahaha yes I will lead you guys to our home now'' as she replied back to Levi's question ''Armin you don't seem like the type to talk that much do you? I can remember when I was the same haha I was still an teenager and I was as shy as someone could ever be and look at me now, your time to grow out of your shell will come soon enough especially with your friends backing you up!'' As she put an smile at Armin ''Y-yes Eren and Mikasa are both my best friends and I will do anything to help them'' (Just like they always helped me.. come to think about it they only helped me while I wasn't of any use at all! I keep on going on missions but what is the point if I can't do anything right I'm just useless.. I can't ever return the favor) Armin thought while he walked looking down at the ground ''Armin I know what you're thinking and it's really stupid if you believe that it all is true, You saved Eren and me countless times'' Mikasa said while looking at Armin ''Yes Armin! You saved us many times indeed! If it wasn't for your call back inside of the wall we mi-'' Eren got silenced by Levi '' Idiot.. You can't speak about your ability that freely.. you really should think before you say something in the open like that..'' They all continued to walk while trying to have an nice chat after all what happened this day ''Naruto will come a bit later considering he has to make all the villagers comfortable and convince them that it is safe into our village'' Armin and Eren looked at the villagers walking in the opposite direction as them while Levi and Mikasa noticed someone following them ''He must have done really great things if he made it to Hokage rank, and everyone here seem to have trust in him.'' (Unlike some people have any trust in me behind the walls..) As Eren scratched his head looking at the ground ''We arrived at our home!'' Hinata walked to the door to open it ''Please come in everyone take a seat and enjoy! Naruto-kun will be here shor-'' Naruto walked in and smiled at Eren and the others ''Hey everyone!'' The blonde man walked straight at the four strangers and grabbed an chair to sit right before them ''Hinata don't stand there please join us! Don't let our guests wait.'' As he kept smiling at Hinata ''A-alright Naruto-kun but what about Himawari.'' ''I made an clone and took her to an park so we could talk here without getting interfered my other clone is on the roof talking to the villagers don't worry Hinata-chan I handled everything!''

Naruto and Himawari are walking next to some Sakura trees and looking at the flowers on the ground while being at the safe erea of the hidden leaf village ''Daddy, what is the name of this beautiful pink tree?'' Naruto grabbed Himawari and jumped on the tree ''Those trees are called ''Sakura'' trees. They are very beautiful indeed just looking at them just makes you feel relaxed and comfortable.'' Naruto looked at the sky and then he looked back at Himawari and smiles ''They kind of remind me of Sakura-chan what about you daddy?'' (She has the looks as from the tree but she makes you feel the opposite of what the tree actually does haha) ''Yes, sweet pea she really does look like what she is called doesn't she?'' As he laughed and smiled back at Himawari ''HEEEEEEEY NARUTOOOOO, HIMAWARI COME HEREEEE FOR A SECOND AND HELP US!'' Tsunade and Sakura were standing on the ground looking straight ahead to Naruto and Himawari ''Alright Himawari please hang on we're going to walk down the trees now.'' Naruto concentrated his chakra to his feets and walked down the trees and sees Sakura with a completely exhausted look on her face ''Sakura-chan! What's wrong?'' ''W.. we are out of chakra.. Could you make three clones to back us up? There are a lot of wounded people over there from the giants that attacked the village out of nowhere..'' ''Hold your hand up Sakura-chan and Lady Tsunade I will first transfer some chakra so you two will be feeling better soon!'' Both Tsunade and Sakura held their hands up while Naruto transferred some of his chakra into Sakura and Tsunade ''Alright you wanted three shadow clones full of chakra you say? Alrighty'' Shadow clone jutsu! Three clones appeared while the original clone looked as bad as how Sakura was when she was exhausted out from the chakra that has been used for the medical corps ''Heh.. Please take good care of those clones I can't create any more at this moment hahaha..'' Sakura noticed that it wasn't the original and walked off with an angry look on her face ''AS if I would do something careless by killing off your clones CHAAAAA'' As she grabbed two of the clones their hands and forced them to walk with her ''Sigh, just an hot-head as ever don't you think Naruto? Ahahahahahaha'' Tsunade said while looking at Sakura walking away ''I'll be going as well Naruto'' as she took her leave ''Daddy, can I also become an medical master when I become older and train under Sakura and lady Tsunade?'' Himawari kept looking at Sakura and Tsunade walking away with an new hope in her eyes ''Yes, ofcourse sweet pea. But first you have to graduate on the ninja academy and then I'll get you into a squad with Sakura-chan being your sensei with two awesome classmates! How does that sound?'' ''Daddy you're the best!'' As she hugged him out of joy ''This means that you'll have to do your best from now on!'' As Naruto grabbed her and let her sit onto his shoulders ''I will make you and mom proud! That's an promise!'' ''You promise huh? Haha you really are my daughter!'' He walked straight into the flower field ''Daddy could you please put me down at the ground? I really want to look at those beautiful flowers!'' (Haha, Hinata she really reminds me of you and your love for flowers. Come to think of it!) ''Should we pick some flowers for your mother? She would love those flowers and it wouldn't be fair if we keep all the fun for ourselves isn't it?'' ''Yes!'' Himawari said while running to some flowers

Naruto, Eren and the others continued talking back in the village

Eren sat there thinking while Naruto and Hinata were having an nice chat (What if I screw this up and a war will come between the village and our people behind the wars? What if they want to steal our supplies am I able to stop that throughout this talk? Why does captain Levi think that I'm the best choice by talking to the Hokage?! Armin would have made more sense than I ever would considering this situation.. bu-) ''Eren, It's alright! You can trust us. I asked my wife to bring you guys here because I wanted to have an personal talk with the four of you!'' Naruto glared at Eren ''H..how do you know my name?'' ''I'm the Hokage of the hidden leaf village I know everything what's going on haha I won't give anyone the chance to harm this village!'' Suddenly Levi stands up ''Hokage.. We both wanted to talk with each other and we should stay straight at the point what we wanted to discuss..'' (Geez, that short guy surely knows how to ruin the fun.) ''Alright, as you probably know our village has been attacked by some giants and I know that it wasn't an genjutsu or any jutsu itself. You guys seem to have more information about them and I would like to ask you if you guys could share the information with the Ninja alliance.'' Eren and the others looked pretty much confused with what Naruto said ''Wait a minute Genjutsu? Jutsu's? Ninja alliance?! What are you talking about?'' Eren replied with an curious yet an very confused and scared feeling ''Hinata could you please explain them about chakra and Jutsu's?'' Naruto asked while he signed ''Y-yes Naruto-Kun. Alright everyone chakra The resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Then to use it, Hand Seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack and requires different Hand Seals for different attacks. This is how you perform jutsu's, everyone can have up to 1-2 chakra natures which basically are: Fire style, Waterstyle, Earthstyle and Windstyle. Those are the basics you have to know for now to understand what we're talking about!'' Naruto smiled and looked at the others ''Let me show you an example of what chakra can do.'' Naruto stood up and is up to making an clone Shadow clone jutsu! One clone appeared next to him ''You see what I mean? You can make as many clones as your chakra level takes you! Let me show you something cool I have invented from the pervy sage and the fourth hokage's own jutsu. The rasengan! Eren could you please stand up for a while and reach out your arm?'' Eren looked at captain Levi as he nodded to Eren ''Yes sure!'' Eren held his hand up trying to expect the unexpected ''Alright here we go!'' Naruto Reaches his hand out for Eren and begins to rotate it when suddenly a blue ball appeared in Eren's hand ''This is what you call the Rasengan! Look at how fast the ball rotates at different directions all at once.'' Everyone was focused at Eren's his hand and sees how the blue ball slowly disappears ''So that is what you can do with chakra?'' Eren and Naruto continued talking about chakra while Mikasa, Armin and Levi were all completely blown away by the fact what they have just seen with their own eyes (Naruto and Eren are getting along with each other pretty well haha come to think of it they are already most likely becoming friends within such an short period! I'm glad that the two of them are enjoying it but I'm a bit concerned about the other three..) As hinata thought while looking at Mikasa and the others ''It's alright you guys, chakra isn't that scary as you might think.'' Hinata said to comfort them while suddenly Eren ''Alright, anyways Naruto we have to continue talking. I have a couple of questions I would like to ask before go!'' Naruto and Eren both looked at each other with an serious expression on their faces ''Wait before you go? Please stay for a couple of days, we could use the company once in a while haha isn't that right Hinata?'' ''Y-yes please enjoy your stay with us!'' Hinata smiled ''Thank you Naruto and Hinata! We appreciate it! Anyways we saw an battle between some titans and big looking fox with an yellow-orange field or something around it. We are willing to give more information about the titans if you are willing to give us information about the weird looking fox!'' (Maybe I shouldn't have asked him in that way.. No everything will be alright he seems like an nice person after all I know he wouldn't want an war between anything) ''Alright that sounds like an deal! Well if you want more information about the fox you should know more about me. When I was a little kid I had no friends and everyone in the village would look at me as some sort of monster, The reason why they did that was because they knew that I had an so called ''Demon fox spirit'' within me without me even knowing about it. No one respected me and everyone looked at me as trash they didn't want to deal with so ofcourse out of my anger and sadness, I did a lot of horrible pranks for the people to notice me. Believe me the people noticed me alright I have been in a lot of troubles when I was younger and wanted to be respected by the people in my village until one man Iruka sensei noticed my pain and took care of me as an sort brother. There is where I decided that I would do everything to become Hokage and surpass every hokage that has been there before me so everyone would acknowledge me and look up to and respect me! Yes the fox you saw was no other than Kuruma! The first time I felt his presence was on the mission to protect the bridge builder when me and Sasuke fought against Haku in the hidden mist village and everything all after that was life-changing for me especially after meeting the pervy sage that helped me to control the power of the Nine tailed fox. After an while me and Kuruma became great friends and we're an team to the end!''

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone! First of all I want to say sorry for the lack of uploading lately! There are some things i'm kinda busy with lately. I will continue to make new chapters though! I wont ever abandon this story. Also I wanted to say sorry for this short chapter but I wanted to use this** **opportunity to let you all know that I haven't abandon the story and that I will continue making chapters untill my story ends! Also I started already with chapter 5 and I plan it to make it even bigger than my other chapters! So it might could take an little while to upload it! Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys will enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Levi glared at Naruto ''I see.. Naruto I have a question I want to ask you personally.. Since we both want the same thing.. getting peace and know everything about the titans and how to stop them.. Will the hidden leaf village become an ally with the wings of freedom?'' Levi took an contract out of his pocket and gave it to the 7th Hokage (He knew it all along what was going on here) Eren thought in himself while he scratched his back. ''Alright lets see what this contract contains.'' We will deliver all of your elite soldiers 3D maneuver gear, safety for all your people. If you're willing to move your people closer the our walls and share the food and medical supplies with the wings of freedom. We will have enough place for all of your people and we can build new home's for everyone. You have to consider giving up your life and the life's of many others for the victory of humanity! Signed by Erwin Smith. ''Hmm he gets straight to the point haha I like that!'' Naruto smiled at the idea of working together with his new friend Eren. ''Alright I will sign it! But on one condition. The hidden leaf villages will move close to the walls and we also want to have a wall around our village, we can't keep the seal going on forever!'' ''That most likely possible..'' Naruto signed the contract that Levi gave to him and decided to give the contract to Armin ''Alright.. We'll take our leave.. Naruto how long do you think that you could hold up the seal..?'' ''Well we have many people that are experienced enough to keep the seal going. Especially when I give them some of Kuruma's chakra. We can manage hold the seal for atleast one or two months.'' Levi looked outside the window and stands up ''Eren and I will be back in about two weeks..'' Eren and the others stood up as well to put their 3D maneuver gear on and walked outside of Naruto's home ''Stay safe everyone!'' Naruto said when he saw the others taking off with their horses. Levi and the others saw a large group titans standing before the seal trying to get their way in. ''We don't have the time to deal with them, so we will try to avoid them and let the village handle them.. We'll go the other way around..'' Levi and the others went to the left side of the village's gate to distract the titans so they could outsmart the titans with the speed of their horses. They saw a couple of titans standing in the distance trying to climb in an huge tree with someone standing on the edge of the tree. ''Captain Levi! We have to safe that person in the tree! I'm going to make my way for it! I can't let anyone leave behind as helpless as that!'' Eren shouted as he went through his way to safe the mysterious person on the tree. Eren grabbed his 3DMG sword and jumped off his horse (There are only 5 titans, I would be able to manage that and kill them all!) Eren jumped from his horse and snapped the first titan's neck and jumped off the back side of the titan's head to kill the next one ''Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'' Eren sliced through the 2nd titan's neck when he suddenly got grabbed by a titan at his left side ''What?!'' Eren tried to cut off the Titan's fingers to free himself he noticed that the Blades were worn out! (I've got to think about something fast or I'll be crushed and get eaten!) When suddenly Mikasa came to free Eren while Armin and Levi killed those other two remaining titans surrounding the tree the mysterious person was standing on ''…Thanks Mikasa! Next time I won't let any titan grab me again. I was so careless!'' Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin went to the person standing on the tree when suddenly the person pointed his knife at Levi's group ''W-who are you guys?!'' The person standing before them appeared to be a girl with long blond hair around 157 cm tall with an cute innocent voice ''Are you people… going to hurt me?'' The person soon passed out as Armin grabbed her ''We can't just let her leave here like this! She needs special care she is badly wounded and it seems that she has been in a fight with someone or something'' Levi looked at the girl and noticed that she had an older version of the 3D Maneuver gear… The fact that she had an 3DMG was quite surprising to him. ''She uses the 3D Maneuver gear yet she has an older version..'' (This is pretty weird..) as Levi looked at the girl's 3DMG (It seems that the 3DMG is broken as well..) ''Eren.. I want you to take the girl with you.. We will let her inside the walls'' Eren held the girl on his back as they all went down from the tree to call their horses but.. the horses didn't come back to them! ''What will we do now?!'' Eren and the others began to whistle in hope for the horses to come back to them ''I don't plan on dying anytime soon! We will make it out alive everyone! We just have to travel our way back with our own power!'' Eren Walked before them with the girl on his back ''We don't have an choice but to walk our way back.. We are lucky that we're pretty close to the walls.. So we might have an chance to survive out here..'' Armin walked up to Eren and put his hands on his shoulders ''Eren, you can leave the girl up to me! You have already done enough. Also you will be more effective fighting against the titans as I am! With the girl on your back you won't be able to fight the titans if we walk into some!'' Eren kept walking his way to the walls as he replied ''Don't say stuff like that Armin! I trust every single one of you guys with my life! You are just as effective fighting titans as I am! You, Mikasa and Captain Levi I believe in you guys!''

The scene changed back to the hidden leaf village

''With this new alliance our dream to world's peace will finally be an step closer to come true! We still have a lot to do and a lot to prepare for! First we have to send a letter to every ninja village starting with the hidden sand!'' Naruto kissed Hinata as he walked to the window to open it ''I will be back soon Hinata!'' Naruto jumped out of the window and headed for the hokage's mansion as he began to write a letter when he arrived with the information what's going on here in the hidden leaf village ''This should do it! Now to teleport the letter right to the sand village!'' Naruto held his hand on the letter and concentrated his chakra into the letter and teleported them to the sand village

Later on the hidden sand village

''Lord Kazekage, we have received a message from the hidden leaf village! Lord Hokage said that the hidden leaf village was under attack by giants.. They are also called ''Titans'' and the hidden leaf village has an new ally that may could support the ninja alliance! They are called the Wings of freedom. He wants us to contact every other village to have a meeting and a discussion about the Wings of freedom.'' Gaara looked up to Kankuro and replied that he had to make some copies of the letter and to send it to every other village (Naruto, as crazy as it may sound with the giants but somehow I do believe you.. You of all the people isn't someone that would joke about a thing like this…. I'll create an sand shield around this and all the other villagers to keep atleast everyone in the village's safe when the Titans are going to attack here as well….) As Kankuro walked away with the letter and the order he has been given to make some copies of the letters Gaara also added that he will create an sand shield around every village on the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! first of all I want to say that I am really sorry for posting this chapter some couple of months later! I had some personal issues in the last couple of months but I have everything under control now! This chapter is very short but you can see it as a little update! With this I want to say that I will post chapters of my fanfic more often! Thank you guys for understanding and I hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

Attack on titan x Naruto

Chapter 5

Someone in the distance walked around to every place he could think of to train for the next enemy that may could appear before him.. The man appears to have a sword on his back and has black hair and his name is Sasuke of the uchiha clan. ''…?'' Sasuke heard a weird earthquake kind of noise coming closer to him. Sasuke jumped up to an roof of an abandoned house and saw some weird mutant people walking straight for him far in the distance ''?!'' (Impossible.. No one could ever grow so big as they are! Is this one of Orochimaru's experiments?!) Sasuke looked amazed by their size ''Hmm.. I think that I'll just have some fun with them and test my powers on them..'' Sasuke walked calmly to the titans waiting for their response.. when he suddenly jumped in air to slice their throats in an instant until he landed on his feet facing his back forwards the titans ''Expected from Orochimaru's experiments…'' The titan with an weird looking face kept standing while his cut to the throat started to heal within seconds (Perhaps they are tougher than I thought..) Sasuke jumped away from the titans to watch their movements closely (Are they just mindless?! I can tell that those aren't Orochimaru's experiments but what are they…) Firestyle dragon flame jutsu! The titan fell on the ground facing the other titan's direction while his skin burned away from it's bones. ''Now for you.. ugly'' …Amaterasu (I had to use more chakra than I thought..'' Sasuke walked away while the two titans were burning down in black flames

The scene changed back to Eren's group that were wandering around to get back to the walls

''Does anyone have an flare left… It doesn't really matter what kind of color it is.. I'm sure that they would spot the flare at the distance..'' Everyone looked into their gear and couldn't find an single flare except for Mikasa. Mikasa gave the signal to the people on the walls for them to notice them. ''Commander we've located an red flare close to the forest! It could mean that something has happened to Levis squad.'' Erwin looked through a telescope in hope to see something until he discovered a large group of titans coming closer to where the flare has been fired ''I want everyone from the 104thTrainee squad to assemble to help them out. Their names: Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse. I want them all to assemble before the gate in their 3DMG plus four extra horses in less than 5 minutes.'' Suddenly Historia walked upon Erwin ''I demand to go with them! They are also my friends and I care about every single one of them! It's my job as the true ruler of these walls to protect everyone!'' Erwin nods knowing that he wouldn't have had won this 'fight' ''Prepare yourself, Queen Historia.'' Historia walked away being as happy as ever with an cute smile on her face. (I'll show you guys what the real Queen can do!) Everyone prepared themselves to rescue Levi's squad, Historia and the others went on the horse as and as soon as the signal appeared before them they all went out with full confidence to rescue them. (You better still be alive you suidical maniac.) as jean thought when they were on their way to save Levi's squad ''YEAHHHHHHH! WE WILL DEFINATLY SAVE THEM! **''**

The scene changed right to Levi and his squad

''Captain Levi what are your orders?!'' Levi stood their facing the horde titans that were running behind them ''We will have to survive until the others come here to help us out… We don't have anywere to hide and the trees around here aren't steady enough to stay on there until the others come here…. The titans will try to force their way up to on the trees and those trees will fall eventually considering the force they have to withstand from the titans…. We have no other choice just to stay alive and try to get as many titans as we can in the mean while…. We still have the advantage from the trees so just see this just like when you were training as trainees to get to this point…. Don't you dare to die on me brats…..'' Captain Levi went straight for the titans while the others started to follow them ''Mikasa, Armin. I won't let you guys die!'' Eren got high up an tree while using his 3dmg and noticed that there were even more titans then they expected ''Captain Levi! Get out of there! I know that you are the strongest soldier we have but you can't take them all on! There are way more titans coming this way!'' Eren got back to the ground where Levi, Mikasa and Armin were standing ''Eren…'' Mikasa said while looking right into Eren's eyes ''I have something to tell you… If this will be our end I think that this is the righ-'' Eren put both his hands on Mikasa's shoulders ''We won't give up that easily… will we? We have to fight until the very end…We can't be living our life in fear… I will fight for freedom and you guys! I will take care of this and we all will go back safely to the walls!'' Eren used this 3dmg to get closer to the titans ''Alright this is the first one!'' Eren hooked right up on the titans neck and sliced through the neck of the titan, Eren jumped right off from the titan's neck as it started to fall and advanced to the next titan''This… is impossible…. They just keep on coming and coming!'' Eren got closer to the titans and decided to bite his hand transforming into his titan-form without having an second thought this time around. Eren rawr was louder and more painful to the ears as normal and ran straight for the titans, He kicked the the little titan on the front that caused him to fly directly to another titan. Eren ran forwards the next titan and smashed it into the ground with just a single punch. One titan grabbed Eren's feet which caused him almost to crash into Levi and his squad, Eren jumped and went with his titan feet right through the titan's head and suddenly Titan Eren stopped moving for a moment ''I…I can bring everyone to safety… The only thing I have to do is to grab Mikasa and the others and make a run for it….But why do I keep fighting?!'' Eren Grabbed the titan below him and threw it to the horde titan's that was coming their way. Eren grabbed levi's squad including the mystery person and advanced to the walls ''Good thinking.. Brat…''

 **End of chapter 5!**

Note: I am planning to do an Attack on Titan x Hellgirl (Jigoku shoujo) Project!


End file.
